vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (Magi)
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Aladdin Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Magi Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, flight, magoi manipulation, can use magic: (gravity, water, heat, wind, light, thunder, and sound), can attack the minds of his opponents by making them see illusions from their past, can summon a djinn that has heat magic, can create barriers, mind attack resistance, can use magic tools, can use metal vessels, can use the 1st, 5th, and 6th type of ruhk, can project his spirit into someone else's body. Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Stalemated Judar), Higher with Ugo Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman, Class GJ with Ugo Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Town level with Borg via power-scaling. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Can range from several meters to a kilometer Standard Equipment: His staff and metal vessel, a flute Intelligence: Very intelligent, learned several types of magic within a short amount of time. Weaknesses: Used to be passive, usually doesn't attempt to kill opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: A magical energy shield that blocks physical and magic attacks. This is one of the most basic skills for any mage. Ugo: Aladdin's djinn. Ugo is a very powerful, fast and durable djinn that can use heat magic. Fire Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 1st ruhk allows him to use fire magic. *Harhar Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms): Aladdin shoots a wide spread blast ofheat magic from his staff. This can also be combined with other magics to make it stronger. *Harhar Rasars (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): Aladdin summons multiple miniature fireballs. Aladdin can control these individually, and they explode on contact. Water Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 2nd type of ruhk allows him to use water magic. *Harhar Raaki (Evaporation Baptism): This is a composite magic that combines both heat and water magic.It heats up the water in side of the body and boils it from the inside. It can be used on multiple bodies at once. *Sharrar Raaki (Water Mirror Mirage): A magic that creates a mirage by generating the refraction in light with the high temperature steams. Wind Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 5th type of ruhk allows him to use wind magic. *Asfal Riff (Piercing Wind): A magic that forms tornado, It expands as time goes on. Light Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 3rd type of ruhk allows him to use light magic. *Flash (Ray of light): A beam of light that attacks the opponent. Lightning Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 4th type of ruhk allows him to use lightning magic. *Ramuzu (Thunder): Aladdin summons a ball of lightning and hurls it at the foe. Gravity Magic: Another key basic for mages. *Flight/Levitation: Allows Aladdin to fly at great speeds and stand in mid air. *Golems: Using the gravity magic, Aladdin can manipulate sand, dirt, ground, ect to form Golems. (3 in all) They're capable of breaking the borg shield's of Titus. Aladdin can also channel Harhar Infigar through them making it more powerful. Sound Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 6th type of ruhk allows him to use sound magic. Clairvoyance Magic: Aladdin is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet. Strength Magic: * Dhoruf Sabaha: (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks.70 * Dhoruf Asshara: '(''Propulsion Fixation Impact): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. '''Composite Magic: A magic that creates a new magic or affect by combing different magics. *Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff): By combing sound and wind magic, this makes the air vibrate really fast. Aladdin can channel this through his staff which can smashstone and even crack borg shields. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users